


Dandelions

by problematicshrek



Series: tubboinnit shit by yours truly:) [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: EGG AND ANON THIS IS FOR YOU, I should be writing my WIP, M/M, anyways enjoy, but psh yolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicshrek/pseuds/problematicshrek
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy were so close, yet so far. Would one summer, some paper and a pen, and some bottled up feelings fix that?---look ok i understand its wrong, im doing it to cope with my hyperfixation and to maybe help other cope, but hate makes me hard so go ahead bb:)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: tubboinnit shit by yours truly:) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124852
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, ________ indicates a pov change, for convinces sake, techno and tommy are brothers and wilbur is not(got lazy lol), and the lowercase shit is poems(literally only wrote one of these poems) ok enjoy:)

“What do you think Tubbs? Will this be the year you finally confess your undying love for me?” Tubbo was snapped out of his window-trance by his best friend Tommy. He was driving the two to a summer camp where they’d be counselors. Co-Counselors in fact, Niki (the director whomst they’d known for years) was trusting them, two 19 year olds, with a group of sixth graders. The two had known eachother since practically birth, having gone to the camp at the same time every year. They were as close as could be, Tubbo just wished they could be closer in a different way.

“Shut up Tommy.” Tubbo flushed at the idea, Tommy really was as dumb as a rock wasn’t he. Tubbo has had some variant of romantic feelings for him for years now, he knew Tommy was pansexual, yet the risk seemed to big to take. Maybe he would say something this summer. 

“I think we’re almost there, you’ll come around one day bigman.” Tommy ruffled Tubbos hair, much to the brunette's protests. The two pulled into the lot, grabbed their bags, and unpacked in the cabin.

“Oi Tubbzo pass me the speaker.” Tommy broke the comfortable silence they had previously been relaxing. Tubbo reached his arm down from the top bunk and handed Tommy the cord for the speaker. To no one's surprise, he put on khai dreams, and started banging his head like it was heavy metal. “Tom stop you’re gonna hurt yourself-” Tubbo could barely speak through his giggles at his friends' antics. “C’mon bigman, dance with me!” Tubbo was yanked gently down from his bunk to be repeatedly twirled around by the taller. He felt his heart burst with emotion, these were the moments he loved, the moments he cherished deep in his soul, to be relieved on lonely nights spent missing the other, for they lived across the country from one another and visits were scarce.

The taller pulled him in through a twirl and held him in his arms, swaying back and forth. “You know I really missed you bigman.” Tubbos heart was crawling out of his throat, they had been separated the past few months due to exams, video calls helped a bit but there was nothing like the in person hugs he got from Tommy. The two were both decently clingy when alone with the other, a product from lack of attention. 

All of Tubbo’s past boyfriends had not liked Tommy and had not been very affectionate. In turn Tommy never liked any of Tubbos past partners, he always thought they either weren't good enough or would pick them apart until he found flaws he called ‘deal breakers’. It had caused many fights between them but ultimately, boundaries were set and Tommy agreed to dial back the protectiveness.

Tommy's face was in the shorter’s hair, the music providing a soft background, Tubbo opened his mouth to say something, anything but then a knock on the cabin door startled them both and they flew apart. “Hey guys, campers are coming soon, can you two come to the front desk?” Niki spoke out softly, laughing quietly at how red both of their faces were. Of course she thought she knew something. Tubbo internally rolled his eyes at whatever she was assuming. 

“We’ll continue this later Tubs.” Tommy winked and waggled his finger suggestively at Tubbo, as he walked out the door. Niki giggled as Tubbo stuttered and cursed under his breath. “God you both are so whipped.” she commented, Tubbo decided to ignore her and walk over to the front desk, where Tommy was currently sitting.

“Here quick take these polos and change, we don't have much time.” Wilbur the co director shoved the shirts into their hands. The two ran back to their cabin to change, then ran back, out of breath. The campers had begun to arrive and the duo spent the next few hours doing introductions, and just taking them on a tour around the camp. Once the bell rang for dinner, the two and their campers sat on their picnic bench in front of their cabin chatting quietly, looking around at the other cabins and the half circle they formed. Tubbo saw Niki grab a mic and step onto the field and shushed his cabin and directed their attention to her.

“Is this thing on? It is? Ok so welcome campers! We’re so happy to have you here these next few months!” the counselors shouted, the loudest of which being Tommy. Tubbo yanked his hands down from his mouth, only for Tommy to intertwine their fingers, almost making Tubbo yelp in surprise. His cheeks warmed, going even more pink as Niki and Wilbur explained the camp rules and activities. 

“That concludes our introduction, we’ll see you all at breakfast tomorrow!” Niki disconnected her mic and the campers had been done eating for a while. Tommy decided to use whatever sunlight they had left to give them all free time. “Alright lads, go do whatever you want, just stay in view.” Tubbo got out his clipboard and continued on his bracelets. Tommy moved the clipboard out of Tubbos lap and rested his head on Tubbos thighs. The shorter one rolled his eyes, as this was a regular occurance. His hands brushed against Tommys hair as Tubbo made knot after knot. 

About half an hour passed before the sun started to set and the campers started to walk back towards the cabin, yawning and worn out. Tommy got up, and held out a hand to Tubbo to help him up. The cabin all collectively got ready for bed and as Tubbo lay in bed that night, he thought to himself, This is the year I say something.

The next day, all the boys woke up early to Tommy’s alarm, a bunch of tired teenage boys at 6 am is not ideal. To cope with the chaos, Tubbo sat in the corner of his bunk, back to the wall, and wrote a note.

Tell me a story about how the sun loved the moon so much  
That she would die every night to let her breathe  
-bee<3

Tommy was always a sucker for poetry, he just didn’t know Tubbo wrote. Tubbo spent the majority of breakfast and morning activities debating if he should send it, and how. The counselor’s had mailboxes, but they were together all the time, even when getting mail. He settled for leaving them wherever Tommy and nobody else would find them. There were a few places he had in mind, leaving them in his clipboard, his bag, and various other places. 

The days went by rather quickly, every few days Tubbo would leave a short poem where Tommy would find it, and everytime it was signed by Bee. “Oi Tubs, is there anyone named Bee this year?” Tubbo froze, almost dropping the dish he was scrubbing. “U-Uh no I don’t think so?” Tubbo stammered, the fear of being found out causing him to shiver a bit. “Damn, I’ve been gettin’ these like fuckin poems, they’re good I just don’t know who the fuck ‘Bee’ is.” Tommy walked over and sat on the counter next to Tubbo. “Watch out mate you’re gonna get wet, I mean who would write love poems to you, of all people?” Tubbo laughed at his friend's reaction. “First of all, they’re not love poems. Second of all, I’m great, who wouldn’t write love poems to me?” Tommy cackled at his own joke, causing Tubbo to giggle a bit too. 

for all my life i have been nervous about ambition  
yet its like all of spring was poised  
to be energetic and restless  
the world seems so eager  
and i want to be right  
-bee(my brain is too smooth to think, you looked pretty today or whatever)<3

___________________

“Anyways” Tommy trailed off at the end of his sentence, trying to prolong their time together as much as possible. Tubbo finished washing the dishes and wiped in hands on his apron. “I’m leading arts and crafts next, what’s your first skill class again?” Tommy jogged behind his friend, on their way to ring the bell that would signify the start of skill classes. “I believe I have archery in the backwoods, do you have any bug spray?” Tommy instantly reached into his bag to grab a can of bug spray, not wanting his friend to be eaten alive by mosquitos. 

Over the next few days, Tommy tried to catch the sneaky ‘Bee’. The poems had started to take a romantic turn, not enough to suggest they were gonna tell him, but enough to suggest they were romantically interested in him. God he hoped it wasn’t a camper. Some part of him deep down hoped that it was Tubbo. Of course it couldn’t be Tubbo, the two were always together, and the brunette couldn’t write for the life of him. Not in a bad way of course, Tubbo was plenty talented in other ways.

Speaking of the devil, it was after lunch and they had their downtime, where their campers would rest/nap while they sat outside the cabin. Tubbo was late and Tommy was constantly looking up from his book for him.

A couple minutes later Tubbo plopped down next to him. “You alright?” Tommy saw his friends dejected look, concerned. “Just tired as all fuckin hell, Jack’s bein a dick.” Tubbo quietly mumbled, moving his head to rest on Tommys shoulder, causing his heart to skip a beat. “Y-Yeah he does that sometimes, remember last summer when he moped for an hour over capture the flag? Bit of a dick move innit?” Tommy rambled, his filter(or whatever was in his head) practically destroyed by the small boy next to him. 

“Mhm…” Tubbo’s breath evened out and his eyes slipped shut, causing Tommy to panic for a second, before realizing that his friend was asleep and not dead. Tubbo grabbed his hand in his sleep, making Tommy smile. He used his other hand to turn the pages to Leaves of Grass, his favorite poetry book.

i give you my hands  
but you dont want them  
so i put them back on,  
wrists twisted and heart heavy  
-bee(im feeling angsty i just saw a moth fly into the light)<3

_______________________

“Oi Tubbs, love, wake up.” Tubbo blinked a few times, the harsh afternoon sunlight burning his eyes. Once he realized who was shaking him, his face turned pink at the pet name his friend had used. Tommy stopped shaking him and pulled him up, causing Tubbo to wobble a bit. “Whoa there bigman, slow down.” Tommy steddied him and they started on waking up their campers. The whole camp was going to have a bonfire, their first one that year. 

Dinner that night was full of laughter, the end of June was always his favorite time during camp. The campers had all warmed up to each other and now they were like a big family. In fact they all referred to Tommy and Tubbo as their ‘dads’. It always made Tubbo blush and Tommy smile. The fact that a group of eighth grade boys were so accepting of the idea of homosexuality warmed Tubbos bisexual heart.

“Alright campers, down to the beach, stay on the path please and don’t go into the trees!” Wilbur yelled, beckoning the kids to follow him. Tubbo and Tommy held up the end, Tubbo looking up at the gibbous moon, Tommy talking about marshmallows and s’mores. Suddenly, Tubbo felt Tommy look at him and stop. “What’re ya looking at? We gotta catch up now” Tubbo whined playfully. “Nothing, you’re just pretty.” Tommy continued walking, despite leaving his friend stuttering and jogging to keep up. 

Once they got to the campfire, Tubbo practically collapsed on one of the benches, practically shaking from the cold summer air. Tommy apparently noticed and did one of the most cliche things ever, and took off his red and white hoodie(his favorite damn hoodie), and gave it to Tubbo, promising him that he wouldn’t be cold. 

The entire camp spent the next hour laughing, talking, and singing campfire songs. Tubbo was pretty sleepy and sitting so close to Tommy(who was basically a human heater) lulled him to a state of being half awake and half asleep. Tommy’s soft voice either whispering things to him or singing along the others didn’t help. 

“Tubbo, c’mon we gotta go back.” Tommy gently shook Tubbo again, he seemed to be really tired that day. “Too tired…” Tubbo’s head lulled to the side, too heavy for his sleepy mind to hold up. “C’mere bigman, get on my back.” The rest of the night was fuzzy, but Tubbo remembered Tommy mumbling things about being a simp, their campers making jokes about them dating, and Tommy lifting him into his top bunk and kissing his forehead. “Goodnight Tubbs, don’t die in your sleep.” 

im in a field of dandelions  
wishing on every one that you’d be mine  
-bee(its a line from the song dandelions by ruth b that reminded me of you)<3

_______________________

Tommy was determined to figure out who this ‘Bee’ boy(they had stated they were a boy in a previous note) was, he had started to feel something romantic for them, and it was already mid-July. Granted, they had half the summer to go, but Tommy didn’t want to leave camp in August unknowing of the poet's identity. He still did hope it was Tubbo, his affection for the smaller growing every day. They spent everyday together and every day was literal paradise. Tommy dreaded the end of August, when he’d have to leave his favorite person for a solid two months. The distance was brutal and Tommy could barely cope with it.

i miss you  
more than a flower misses the sun  
in a never ending winter  
-bee(not directed, i just thought you would like it)<3

__________________________

It was the middle of July, meaning their campers had to go, and they would get a new set. The two would also get a week long, much needed break. As much as they loved their campers, it was tiring to always have to be the adults and be the leaders all the time. Tubbo knew Tommy would be down all of the next day, so he had something planned to cheer his friend up.

“Tom wake up, we have shit to do.” Tubbo swung his upper body over the bars on his bunk, smiling at his friend below him. “What the fuck mate, it’s to early for this.” Tommy yawned and swatted at Tubbo. “Too bad, c’mon we’re going on an adventure!” Tubbo dragged his friend out of bed, ignoring his whines.

“I don’t understand what was so worth dragging me out of bed at six in the fucking morning, you’re lucky I love you, no homo.” Tommy continued to complain while they were in the breakfast hall, grabbing a few bagels, Tubbo still not telling his companion about what they were doing. “Bigman I’m gonna hit you if you don’t stop.” Tubbo threatened as they grabbed two backpacks and started walking towards the trails. “It’s still fucking dark are you trying to get me killed?” Tommy exclaimed as Tubbo marked them as hikers on the sheet by the forest entrance.

Tommy grabbed a tall stick and pretended to hit Tubbo with it, who proceeded to shine his flashlight in his eyes. “My eyes! They’re burning!” Tommy joked, snickering at his own pitiful humor. Tubbo just walked on, directing them in seemingly endless twists and turns for around half an hour.

“Big man are we there yet because I swear-” Tommy whined, only to be cut off by Tubbo, “Look, the clearing is up ahead.” Tubbo ran up towards the wooden bench, his friend chasing after him. Tubbo heard his friend's sharp intake of breath at the view, there was a lake below, you could see the camp over the horizon, and the sun was about to rise.

“I-, I take it all back, this was worth it.” Tommy uttered breathily, his lungs straining for air. Tubbo was about to reply when the sun started rising and they both hopped over the bench to sit down. Tommy scooted closer to his friend and brought him into a warm side hug. Tubbo looked up at the blonde and almost lost his breath.

The warm sunlight made his eyes practically glow, his freckles and acne popping out over his cheeks, Tubbo felt the want to kiss each one. He traced his friends' gorgeous features with his eyes, ignoring the sunrise to his side, the view this way was better anyways.

Tommy turned towards him slowing and Tubbo didn’t avert his eyes, a small smile wormed its way onto both of their faces. Tubbo turned back towards the sunrise, the colors amazing him in a way only one other could. Tommy nudged him and offered an earbud, which Tubbo took. Tommys rather soft music taste was a bit of a surprise, he was rather abrasive and rude to everyone except Tubbo. 

“I’m in a field of dandelions, wishing on everyone that you’d be mine”

Tubbo froze at the sound of Tommy singing along to the song he put in the note, did he know? Was this a sign? Internal panic must’ve shown on his face and his friend interpreted it as not knowing the song. “It’s Dandelions by Ruth B, you ever heard it?” Tubbo shook his head, panic slowly going away. “I think I heard it on the radio once.” He was practically shaking, partially from the cold, but also from the tension that seemed to come out of nowhere. He wasn’t ready to tell Tommy, that was for sure, but he didn’t want to discourage the idea of it being him. 

A few minutes passed, the two sat in silence listening to the song finish out, the sun had finished rising. They eventually got up and started goofing around, trying to push each other into the lake off the dock. They both picked up sticks and started sword fighting. It ended up with Tubbo on the edge with his “sword” and Tommy’s face a few centimeters away. “C’mon Tubbs, give up.” Tommy pushed more and Tubbo was about to fall into the water. 

He breathed out a laugh, seeing Tommys face grow more flushed, and lean a bit closer. Their lips would touch if Tubbo moved an inch, but he wasn’t ready. He had acknowledged his feeling and he was pretty sure Tommy felt the same way but the idea of being together terrified him, he couldn’t do it, not yet. But his eyes felt so heavy, and he felt like he was being towards the other, if he stayed there for another millisecond he would do something he regretted, so he went with the other option.

Tubbo grabbed onto Tommy's T-shirt sleeve and pulled him into the water, Tommys lips briefly ghosting over the corner of his mouth. Tubbo heard a squeak from his tall friend as the water splashed around them. “Wha- You made me lose my stick dickhead!” Tommy screeched, shaking his head like a dog, water flying everywhere.

“I can’t- I can’t believe I got you!” Tubbo hunched over laughing, his T-shirt completely drenched. Tommy just laughed and tackled the smaller underwater. The rest of the day was spent either in the water or just chilling on the dock. 

“Alright we should head back, the sun’s gonna go down soon.” Tubbo checked his watch and started to walk towards their bags. For a second Tommy looked like he was gonna say something, but he kept his mouth shut as they started on the trek down to the campsite.

“Where have you two been all day? Committing crimes?” Techno, another counselor deadpanned at them as they emerged from the woods. “Big T! I committed so many crimes like the criminal I am, I got all the bitches lemme tell you-” Tommy threw his arm around his brother's shoulder and led him towards the dining hall. Tubbo smiled at them and rolled his eyes. 

your smile is winter fire  
january embers  
my heart burns there too  
-bee(i am simping why are you so pretty)<3

____________________

Tommy felt like his summer was passing by so fast. It was just yesterday he was teasing Tubbo in the car, and it was just yesterday he was pushing Tubbo off the dock. In reality it had been a month and a half. Their last campers were leaving, so were most of the counselors. Bee was a counselor, and the only logical answer would be that they’re Tubbo. Yet something inside Tommy was scared, terrified even. On the off chance it wasn’t Tubbo, what would that mean for their friendship? What would Tubbo think of his feelings? Tommy hit his head against the wall, hearing the screen door slam shut as his friend walked into the cabin. 

“You all set to go Toms? I’m all packed.” Tubbo shouldered his duffel bag as Tommy nodded, standing and grabbing his car keys. They looked over the camp, feeling like they were leaving a piece of themselves behind. Small talk seemed unnecessary for the two, they seemed to enjoy silence, purely basking in the others presence. 

The duo said their goodbyes and got on the road. The hour long drive to Tubbos apartment was spent doing karaoke, talking, or sitting in comfortable silence. Once Tommy pulled up to the lot, he paused, almost as if he had something to say, he’s been doing it all summer. Nevertheless, he helped Tubbo take his things up to his apartment and once the bags were stored the two looked around the apartment, saw there was nothing left to do, and turned to each other. Tommy opened his arms for a hug and Tubbo barreled into them. 

“It’s gonna be a rough few months without you Toms.” Tubbo mumbled, his heart aching. “It’ll be alright, I’ll spam you so much you won’t even know I’m gone.” Tommy buried his head into the crook of his companions shoulder, words coming out muffled. “I have to go now, I’ll call you tonight?” Tommy reluctantly let go, and gave his teary companion a sad smile. Tubbo just nodded and watched his friend go. 

why didn’t i tell him

i thought i could do it

maybe they were right

________________

It was halfway through October when Tubbo finally broke.  
Toms<3  
heyyyy bubster hows the weather down there  
7:13 PM

tubster<3  
Tommy I’m in love with you  
8:30 PM

Toms<3  
really funny:|  
8:42 PM

tubster<3  
I’m not joking, I’m Bee, I’m like balls-deep in love with you.”  
Read at 8:50 PM

Tubbo threw his phone down on his bed, emotions flying high. What did Tommy’s response mean? Was this a mistake? It’d been a few hours since he read it, was he alright?

“Tubbs-” Tubbo jumped a few feet in the air, hearing his best friend's voice from his doorway. “Toms-” Tubbo sat up, his friend scaring him with how hard he was panting. “Is it- is it true? Are you Bee?” Tommy subconsciously moved closer to Tubbo, slowly catching his breath. “Y-Yeah, I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything sooner, I just hadn’t come to terms with it yet and I was mmph!” 

Tubbo’s statement was muffled by his best friend's lips against his own. Tubbos brain short circuited as his friends hands cupped his face. Once Tommy pulled away, the two just stared at each other. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for that.” Tubbo chuckled as his friend's breath fanned over his face. “I’m pretty sure I do.” Tommy replied, still looking a bit dazed. 

Tubbo directed them to sit on his bed, and Tommy immediately pounced on his friend. There was nothing sexual about it, the two just felt the need to be close to one another, after being apart for a while. Tommy held his friend's head in the crook of his neck, cradling him, “You know, I missed you so much bigman, does that make me a simp?” Tommy murmured into Tubbos hair, the adrenaline they both felt calming down. “You’re the biggest simp Tom.” Tubbo held in his smile, feeling content at last.

**Author's Note:**

> a bit rushed at the end and i dont particularly enjoy the payoff, but i promised anon id be done w it by now so pop off ig


End file.
